


Swinging Through NYC: Take Two

by Peteychelle (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Love, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Oneshot, Other, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spideychelle, we gonna pretend the post credit scene didn’t happen :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Peteychelle
Summary: MJ decides to try swinging around NYC with Peter again, coincidentally on his birthday. Peter’s day starts off fairly badly, though, but gradually gets better, especially with MJ there.





	Swinging Through NYC: Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> It says it in the tags, but we’re ignoring the post credit scene of Far From Home (just like everyone else lol). There may be some errors since I wrote this up at three in the morning but I’m happy with it so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)))))

[Text] MJ: Hey dork

[Text] MJ: Remember how I said I never wanted to go swing around NYC with you?

[Text] MJ: …I kinda lied

[Text] MJ: I wanna try again. So meet me where we were last time, okay?

MJ stared at her phone, the faint glow of the screen being the only light emitting in her room. She soon grew self conscious when Peter didn’t text back right away, but then she remembered that he said he’d be patrolling for a bit. It’d probably be a while until he answered. She was fortunately proven wrong when he texted her back.

[Text] Dork <3: Really? Sure thing!

[Text] Dork <3: Wait…Why are you still up? It’s late. Get to bed ❤️

[Text] MJ: I should be saying that to you

[Text] MJ: But I guess evil never rests, huh?

[Text] MJ: Just be safe. Night

[Text] Dork <3: I always try to be

[Text] Dork <3: Night ❤️ 

MJ couldn’t help but show a small and stupid smile on her face. Man, she really did like this boy. It scared her sometimes, she had to admit, but whenever she saw his dorky little face at school the next day, she felt better. 

-

She wasn’t going to tell him happy birthday just in case he didn’t want that to be acknowledged, but she was given a green light when Ned mentioned it first.

“Happy birthday, dude!” Ned said with a bright smile on his face. “I got you another sick Star Wars LEGO set. I mean, it’s no Death Star, because that thing is and will always be  _ epic  _ but it’s still cool nonetheless.”

“Aw, thanks man,” Peter said without looking at his best friend. MJ had been heading over to the pair, having been watching from a couple feet away. She stopped walking when she noticed Peter not even looking at Ned and cocked an eyebrow.

“Peter?” Ned asked and tilted his head. “You alright? It is your birthday right?”

“Y-Yeah it is,” Peter said and fiddled with his hood, which was on his head.

“Then what’s up? You seem…paranoid.”

“I just…” Peter let out a defeated sigh as he slowly turned to look at his best friend. He had been sporting a pair of cheap plastic shades.

“What’s that?” Ned asked and frowned a little when Peter carefully pulled them off. “Oh that’s what…”

Peter nodded a little, spotting his black eye in his locker mirror. “I know you worry about me and so does MJ so I didn’t wanna tell you and I  _ definitely _ don’t want MJ to see. Since you’ve seen it though, you have to help me hide this from her,” He explained. “I don’t want to worry her. I already worried May when I came home last night and showed her.” 

Ned looked at his best friend with sympathy before nodding a little. “Okay fine.”

“Sup dorks,” MJ peeped as she walked up to them. She had seen the wound on Peter’s eye already but she wasn’t going to tell him. 

Peter quickly fumbled with the glasses and slid them on before turning to his girlfriend. “H-Hey MJ.”

“Happy birthday,” She said and held her hands in front of her awkwardly. 

“Thanks,” Peter said and smiled softly. “So you really want to, um, try  _ that  _ again later?”

“Yeah,” MJ said and let out a small breath. “I figured it’d make a great birthday date,” She mumbled and smiled a small smile. 

“Try what again?” Ned asked after a moment, his eyebrow raised.

“Nothing weird,” MJ said immediately with a small blush.

“Yeah, um, just…swinging around Queens,” Peter whispered into his friend’s ear.

“Ah okay.”

“So what are you hiding there?” MJ questioned and gestured to his glasses.

“Uh…” Peter started.

“They were a gift from May,” Ned insisted. “Right Peter?” He asked and nudged him a little.

“Y-Yeah, yeah. A gift,” Peter confirmed.

“Really?” MJ asked and crossed her arms nonchalantly. “Because if I were wearing sunglasses inside, it’d be to cover up a black eye.”

“Well I don’t have one of those.”

“Yup, yup.”

MJ stared at them with a sort of demanding look, though she wasn’t going to squeeze the truth out of them if Peter really didn’t want her to know. “Cool,” She mumbled and pointed behind her. “Let’s head to class then.”

Peter nodded and gathered his things before leaving Ned and heading off to class with MJ. He looked up at her a little and went to hold her hand. That always calmed him down.

MJ gladly intertwined their fingers. “You know, Mr. Harrington’s probably going to tell you to take your glasses off and to put your hood down.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Peter swung their hands a little.

“You trying to hide the bags under your eyes?”

“What? No.”

“Your eyes are red from lack of sleep?”

“That happened  _ one time _ ,” Peter quipped and laughed.

“I don’t care, I’m going to keep teasing you about it,” MJ insisted and laughed softly. 

The day went by slowly, as it always did. Peter was told several times to put his hood down and ditch the glasses by several teachers but of course, he never did so MJ wouldn’t see his black eye. He normally listened to the teachers like an obedient dog and it killed him a little when he couldn’t. It  _ was  _ his birthday and most of his teachers knew, so why didn’t they just leave him alone? School just didn’t work that way. It never did.

During their last class, Peter got fed up with all the teachers telling him the same thing (plus he felt more guilty about lying to MJ then having gotten hurt after she told him to be safe) so within the last minutes of school, he pulled his hood off and took the glasses off, only looking at MJ.

She was surprised by the suddenness of it all but she stared down at him with worry filled eyes, despite having seen it this morning. “Peter,” She whispered and gently cupped his cheek. 

“I know you told me to be safe and I’m sorry I wasn’t—“

MJ leaned down and kissed him softly. “It’s not your fault,” She whispered and gave him a sad smile. “I know you try to be.”

“I’m sorry for lying about it too…” His cheeks were a bit pink from the kiss. They had been dating for two weeks now and it amazed him how he still wasn’t used to kissing her and vice versa. 

“It’s okay,” She assured softly and smiled a little more when the bell rang. “C’mon, let’s go put some ice on that.” 

“What about our date?” He asked and twiddled his thumbs. “I’d rather go on our date…”

MJ looked down at him and let out a small sigh as she nodded slightly. “Fine. But once it’s done, ice it.”

“It’s my birthday though—“

“Peter,” MJ said sternly.

“I know, I know. I’m kidding,” Peter said and smiled a little. 

“Good,” She said and stood with him. She walked with him until they parted ways at the exit of the school. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully when she saw a text from Peter not even ten seconds later.

[Text] Dork <3: We’re getting ready for the date now, right?

[Text] MJ: If that’s okay with you. It is your birthday after all, remember?

[Text] Dork <3: Righttttttt

Both teens headed home and left them immediately after they got ready. MJ felt a bit sheepish in what she was wearing, just because it was a bit of a brighter color then what she usually wore. Though she thought it would be more fitting to wear it today of all days. 

“Happy birthday, Spider-Man,” She said and chuckled when she saw the eyes of his suit widen a bit.

“I’ve never seen you in Spider-Man red before,” Peter said and blushed under his mask. “It looks good on you,” He added.

“Thanks,” MJ said bashfully. “It was only fitting to wear this sweater today,” She added and chuckled.

“Yeah,” Peter said and pointed upwards. “Okay, are you sure you wanna do this…again?”

“Sure as I’ll ever be. Now let’s do it before I change my mind.”

Peter nodded and held MJ tightly. He waved at everyone who greeted him happy birthday before jumping up and shooting his first web.

MJ gripped him, having shifted her position before they took off since last time her legs kept sliding down. She shrieked when they were airborne.

“You alright?” Peter asked over the wind as they swung through the air.

“Yeah!” MJ said after a moment. She had told herself she wouldn’t bury her face in his neck like last time, though it did comfort her just slightly at the time. 

Peter cheered as he shot more webs. He looked at MJ every now and then and couldn’t help but crack a smile when he saw how much calmer she was then last time.

In reality, MJ was screaming inside. She couldn’t exactly say she was just as terrified as before, but she was definitely scared still. She was starting to enjoy it though. Eventually, she joined Peter’s cheering.

All the memories of the school day had vanished for Peter as he and his girlfriend flew through the air in pure bliss. He may have gotten too excited, though, as he did the same thing as last time and only held her hand as he swung over a building. 

He expected MJ to scream at the top of her lungs like last time but was delightfully wronged when he heard her cheer and laugh. He decided to perform a few more tricks similar to that to entertain her, the ones watching below them, and himself.

Like most outings, though, the date had to end and both Peter and MJ found themselves breathless as they landed on a rooftop.

“That was amazing,” Peter said excitedly and pulled his mask up so his mouth was visible. He wanted her to be able to see how wide his smile was.

MJ looked at him and laughed giddily at his smile. “Yeah, it really was. Also someone’s a happy camper.”

“How can I not be?” Peter asked and stepped closer to her. “School was the absolute worst, besides talking to you and Ned. This date was great though!” He took a seat on the edge and turned back to MJ who cautiously sat by his side, a loving smile on her face. 

“I just like seeing you as happy as a puppy,” MJ said and poked the spot where his nose would’ve been. 

Peter let out a giggle and eagerly leaned towards her, kissing her lovingly. 

MJ moved back a little due to how forcefully Peter had leaned forward, causing her to grip the building’s edge. She didn’t waste any time on kissing him back, though. The butterflies she felt the first time she had kissed him never seemed to go away whenever they kissed now and she didn’t think they’d ever go away. It didn’t bother though.

The kiss lasted much longer than any of their other kisses, causing MJ to blush. She felt bad for pulling back after a bit, though, since she could tell he was all fired up from their date. She just needed to breathe. “That was…um…” Was she going to admit how flustered she was? Nope.

“That was also great!” Peter said excitedly and smiled widely. His eyes seemed brighter now. Or was it just because the sun was going down? MJ would believe either one. “Oh!” Peter said after a long pause. “I wanna try something before I bring you home! C’mon!” He pulled his mask down and carefully held MJ before swinging to the ground and heading somewhere.

MJ didn’t question him since he was in such a good mood. She cocked an eyebrow when he entered an alley and began to climb the wall. “What’re you…” She watched him carefully despite how dark it was getting. MJ eventually caught on to what he was doing and walked over to him with a newfound confident smile. “I see what you’re doing.”

Peter stared at her and pulled his mask up, or in MJ’s case, pulled his mask down since he was upside down. “What’s that look on your face?” He asked and chuckled.

“Oh nothing. Happy birthday, Peter.”

“Tha—“ He was cut off as she leaned forward and kissed him softly, her hands holding the sides of his head gently.

Let’s just say that  _ this _ was one of the best birthdays Peter has ever had.

  
  



End file.
